conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wringo
Are you sure you want to name your country like that? It sounds pretty similar to the pejorative "green-go" Latin American people use to make fun of USA citizens. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 07:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Well if you think about it, no one in my country speaks Spanish as a primary language. Also, you have to think about it to make that connection :/ Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 17:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't think this would work. *Air Force Only. *One of the most powerful air forces on Earth **Still uses hot air balloons. *Mean income per capita over $100,000 with 3 million people. *How can the preferred mode of travel be air? It's impractical to have more airports than roads, and everyone can't have an airplane at their house. *The United States would never sell an aircraft carrier, nor export the technology behind it. Your Future World is showing. This is the Nearly Real World. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) *The air force ties everything into it. *It is powerful by skill, not numbers *Hot air ballons are actually quite useful; you can put AA stuff on it, and still drop bombs. *The mea income is because there is simply more rich than poor here. Yeah there is bums, they just dont overpopulate my country (at least not like they do in the US) *Ever heard of mass transit? People use domestic flights for travel; and if they go a short distance, they walk. Wringo isn't Austraila sized *I think the Air craft carrier is a little over-the-top too Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 19:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) *Tying an entire armed forces into one service branch dulls its utility and efficiency. People more skilled at naval or ground work would be forced through air force basic training, stunting their abilities in favor of aerial basics. *Powerful is still the wrong word to use in this case. Skillful. *If the mean income is over $200k and there are more rich people than bums, assuming there are still bums and working class folk, that means at least 33% of the country makes $500,000 or more a year. How do you justify a country where 15% of the total population are at least millionaires? *Oh please, you're from Houston. You don't even know the meaning of mass transit. *I'm glad you can see part of the light. You're on the right track. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Your nation is off to a good start. However, I do think you need to brush up on some history, especially on aeronautics. I think it's way too much of a reach to have hot-air ballooning almost 80 years before the Montgolfier brothers, and aerial warfare tactics more than 100 years before World War I. Also, what is the origin of the country's name? I think the name seems a tad odd as well; it sounds too much like one of the Beatles. Genius In the Lamp 21:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) The name is from the last name of the man who found the islands. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) WWI The League of nations waas only created after WWI HORTON11 00:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I miss stuff like that all the time. :P Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 00:50, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I am just wondering if there are any nations still currently active in the Nearly Real World. Could you please let me know in the talk page of the Kingdom of Helvore? It would be greatly appreciated! Javants (talk) 10:09, January 19, 2016 (UTC)